HE WHO LAUGHS
by SLYSWN
Summary: "My how the Ryoka wonder boy has fallen."     ficlet inspired by chapters 422-423 of bleach ...CANON-SETTING ONE SHOT DIVIDED IN TWO PARTS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Where Kubo-sensei will take the story next is anyone's guess. I do not own bleach nor will I ever.

A/N You know an artist/author is doing something right when they spark all kinds of new ideas right? Well this is exactly what happened to me after reading chapters 422-423 of BLEACH. Keep in mind that although I am getting for a canon-setting here things might still be a bit chaotic and what not…but what else would you expect from me?

Demanding reviews is not my style (EVER) but I am curious to know what you might think.

~SLY~

Warnings: Slight spoiler if you haven't read those chapters…but nothing major, OOC-ness because well that sort of thing is unavoidable but not horribly OOC so yeah, language, spelling, grammar, mind-twist, hinted ManyxBerry pairings.

Characters: Ichigo, Aizen, Grimmjow, Others

**HE WHO LAUGHS**

**1/2**

Saying that final goodbye to Rukia had affected Ichigo more than he originally thought it would-when it had finally dawned on him that not only could he no longer sense her spiritual energy but that he would probably never return to Soul Society again his entire body ached.

()()()

A week passed-then two and Rukia's image was beginning to fade.

Ichigo didn't understand why this was happening and when he went to Urahara's the only thing the shop keeper could tell him was-

"It is best for you to forget about Soul Society."

Ichigo wasn't thrilled-he was angered-tempted to punch the man but he refrained and Rukia's image continued to fade away.

Not just the petite raven-haired woman who had slept in his closet but others as well-Renji and his hideous fashion sense-Kenpachi and that crazed grin-Byakuya and his superior yet frosty tone-

When Inoue, Chado and Ishida asked him if he was okay/would he be okay? Ichigo had forced himself to smile-forced himself to lie to his friends "Ah."

But he wasn't okay. Even goat face could see that something was up-the man believed it had something to do with him and perhaps a small smidge did but-

"I'm going to bed."

"But Onii-chan you've barely touched your dinner."

Yuzu was worried even as she smiled at him, Ichigo could see it in the young girls' eyes.

Karin refused to even look at him and although Ichigo understood why it still hurt.

As he made his way up stairs and into his room-even though his family had lowered there voices to whispers and soft murmurs Ichigo could hear it loud and clear.

"Is onii-chan going to be okay?"

"Sure he will. He's just being stupid right now. You'll see in a few weeks Ichi-nii will be back to normal."

"But I still don't understand what happened to-

"There's nothing for you to worry about Yuzu-daddy will take care of everything."

Ichigo slammed his door shut hoping to block out the noise but it didn't work. Every single syllable could still be heard crystal clear.

()()()

Just because his life had changed once again-took a dramatic turn did not give Ichigo an excuse to forget about personal hygiene. So with a bit of reluctance instead of climbing into bed Ichigo made his way into the bathroom and as he showered his mind was haunted by flashes of light.

What those flashes of light represented the orange haired teen did not know.

()()()

Stumbling back into the bedroom cinnamon and coffee eyes flicked to the stuffed plush sitting on top of the dresser. A smile stretched across Ichigo's lips and he didn't know why.

And when he picked up the plush that temporary feeling of happiness vanished entirely. Angry and confused Ichigo threw the stuffed lion against the wall, turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

But he did not find a pleasant or peaceful sleep. There was a voice-a rich, smooth baritone but there was something dark, twisted and evil in the tone-

"_My how the Ryoka wonder boy has fallen."_

()()()

Returning to school was strange-almost felt like an out of body experience. Ichigo went to his classes and interacted with his friends-something felt off-wrong

He would answer questions, laugh at jokes but it wasn't really him.

()()()

When school let out Ichigo declined Keigo's offer to go to the arcade and opted to take a walk-no destination in mind.

When he reached dark alley he stopped and looked around-

Something had happened here or perhaps many things had happened here.

Ichigo looked up towards the moon hoping it would trigger one memory or several.

But nothing came.

()()()

A short while later he found himself walking through a park-again that feeling came over him-something important had taken place here on these grounds.

But what that something was?

"Kurosaski-kun!"

A voice. No not just a voice, a classmate-no a friend of his.

Perhaps it was the lack of proper lighting (the moon was hidden behind the trees in this place) but for a moment it looked like the buxom brunette was wearing a white dress instead of a t-shirt and slacks.

"Kurosaki-kun."

She was upon him now since Ichigo had made no motion to move towards her.

Something was telling him to protect her even though he couldn't sense or see anything or anyone for that matter that could harm either of them."

"Inoue?"

She was looking at him now-speaking even-or rather her mouth was moving but it sounded garbled-gibberish. Her eyes-so much pain there.

Had he done that to her?

And still she was speaking but none of it made sense.

()()()

Darkness had come once more.

Placing his head on his pillow a part of Ichigo knew it would probably be best if he didn't shut his eyes but he was just so very drained.

"_Look at you, the Ryoka wonder boy, he who was destined to bring peace has completely fallen apart."_

_The voice-Ichigo felt like it was scratching at his brain now_

He commanded it to_ "SHUT UP!"_

"_You know now that it was pointless. The sacrifices you made-the lives you saved. Where did it lead you?"_

Perhaps he could try to smoother himself with his pillow-cheat death and slip into complete unconsciousness?

"_You thought you knew what to expect in the final battle. You were certain that you understood that nothing would be the same once you unleashed that attack-you understood that the results would be most unpleasant and yet you still went ahead and did it."_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!"_

"_No one can hear you. Your world is quiet now. War and bloodshed, a thing of the past but what exactly do you consider the past Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_

"_Your name alone suggests guardian but do you honestly deserve such a title when you can't even protect yourself?"_

_()()()_

Indeed any man would break down if he had been sentenced to living out the rest of his days in the deepest, darkest most desolate place in Soul Society. They call it a prison but it was really a black hole-deep down underground.

Indeed any man would probably be begging for a second chance or death-a man would try to find a way to break free from the bonds-a man would do anything and everything to see daylight once more. To taste life once more but Aizen Sousuke was not a man he was a god amongst gods.

And being locked away in a cell did not discourage him for he had seen this coming-could practically write the story in his sleep.

Yamamoto and the rest of Soul Society were only fooling themselves. They honestly believed they could keep a god tied down with silly parlor tricks-believed the Ryoka wonder boy had brought peace to their misguided and close minded world once more-honestly believed that Urahara had swept old grudges under the rug.

Believed Hirako and his little band of followers would just continue on as though nothing had happened-how oh so very foolish indeed.

Soul Society could not kill an invincible god and they certainly could not stop history from repeating itself. It did not take a genius to know that the peace would not last long.

Although Aizen Sousuke may not be able to physically move at the moment that did not make it impossible for him to continue his little game.

He had left his imprint on many-shinigami, ryoka and hollow alike.

()()()

The rats inside the cell-they whispered all sorts of things-the most heart breaking and tragic of all-

The extraordinary Ryoka wonder boy had lost both his powers and his ability to sense spiritual energy.

Such a terrible loss-it was like mourning the death of a loved one.

Kuchiki Rukia refused to go out on missions-she had locked herself into one of the many rooms in the Kuchiki manor.

Kuchiki Byakuya had grown even colder-refused to speak a word to all but ironically enough Zaraki Kenpachi from the 11th division.

From captain to vice captain to 3rd and 5th seats-the loss of Ryoka boy was almost laughable.

For all their intelligence, experience, intuition the members of Soul Society were once again proving just how incredibly stupid and easily to manipulate they really were.

The Ryoka boy hadn't lost anything-he only believed that he had.

And why?

Because Aizen had to show Kurosaki Ichigo what true loneliness was-had to show the boy what true regret was-to show the ryoka that winning a battle was not the same as winning the war and the war was far from over.

()()()

"_A second-in that split second you had doubts-you hesitated and left your mind open for attack."_

"_It is not a matter of being weak. It is a matter of having a conscience and a heart. Your heart is pure-a hero can not succeed with a pure heart but you needn't hate yourself for it-you are merely human after all."_

()()()

Loud, horrific screams could be heard half way across town-gut wrenching, heart breaking, tear jerking sounds-

Growing louder and louder with each passing night-

()()()

Isshin was all out of options and he still had two daughters to care for.

They must flee Karakura town. One day, perhaps, Ichigo would forgive him.

()()()

"Masaki wouldn't want this Isshin."

"Step aside Kisuke, Karakura Town is no longer safe. I will not let the only 2 children I have left be consumed by the darkness."

"What can you hope to accomplish by running away again?"

"I do what is right. Ichigo will understand."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He is his mother's son. He is strong."

"He doesn't even know who he is."

"He knows enough. Now step aside."

()()()

"Do you really think it will work Sado-kun?"

"There is no way of knowing but Ichigo needs us."

Inoue nodded. "Any word from Soul Society?"

"No. Yoruichi-san has not yet returned."

The buxom brunette jumped. "Oh Ishida-kun you startled me."

"I'm sorry Inoue-san."

"No it's fine. Really I'm glad you could come."

Ishida said nothing just walked over to the orange haired teen lying in the bed-staring up unblinkingly at the ceiling.

"Can I have a moment with him?"

With a light shuffling and soft pattering Inoue and Chado made their way out of the room, leaving the Quincy with the orange haired boy.

()()()

Truthfully Ishida just wanted to slap Kurosaki and yell at the orange haired teen for making them all worry so much-especially Inoue-san.

But physical lashing would solve nothing.

"Haven't you grown tiered of lying in that bed by now Kurosaki? It was your wish to see your family safe. It was your wish to see that your friends were safe was it not?"

No response. Not a blink. Nor a sound. Nothing.

"There is still work to be done. It is not over. You may not be able to sense it or see it but you are needed right now."

Voice usually calm and rational shifted to some what hysterical "Aizen still lives! He's in a high security prison but Urahara and Yoruichi-san believe that he is only biding his time. Come on Kurosaki get up. There are still those that need you!"

A twitch the slightest twitch.

Ishida felt like he might be making a break through and so he continued

"This isn't the end it is only the beginning. Now get up and fight!"

()()()

The voice in Ichigo's head was still as smooth and calm and twisted as ever but it was becoming rather-

Ichigo felt an odd sense of comfort in the words and yet he didn't know why.

He had long since stopped asking why. Long since stopped screaming for the voice to 'Shut up'

Now he was welcoming it like a new born baby would welcome it's mother's touch.

For the voice was all Ichigo knew now.

He was alone and he deserved to be alone.

Even the voice would leave from time to time but still it was the closest thing the orange haired teen had to a friend in all this darkness.

()()()

There was no way of even telling time in the darkness and yet time must be moving-something must be happening-for the voice now had a shape accompanying it

Shaped like a hand-yes a hand

And now that had was reaching, pulling, grabbing-

Lifting Ichigo off his mattress and-

()()()

Electric blue eyes snapped open…

TO BE CONCLUDED


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Where Kubo-sensei will take the story next is anyone's guess. I do not own bleach nor will I ever.

A/N To those of you who bothered to drop your opinion I greatly appreciate it and if you have come back for the finale then I thank you!

~SLY~

Warnings: Slight spoiler if you haven't read chapters 422-423…but nothing major, OOC-ness because well that sort of thing is unavoidable but not horribly OOC so yeah, language, spelling, grammar, mind-twist, slight crack, hinted ManyxBerry pairings.

Characters: Ichigo, Aizen, Grimmjow, Others

**HE WHO LAUGHS**

**2/2**

()()()

The voice seemed to know everything about him-his worst fears-his deepest secrets.

For reasons that Ichigo still didn't fully understand the voice which had taken on the shape of a hand and grabbed him-lifted him-had simply stopped there-raising him above the mattress and keeping him suspended in the air.

It did not squeeze his neck or curl into a fist. The hand was still but the voice-

The voice had taken on a hissing tone-

()()()

Being trapped in Hueco Mundo for countless months-Inoue thought she would be able to handle anything-coming upon a scene in which Kurosaki-kun was levitating off the bed-well there was no way she could have mentally prepared herself for that.

Upon closer inspection the buxom brunette felt the faintest traces of a spiritual energy-one that clearly did not belong to the orange haired boy.

Even though it shouldn't have it frightened her-

She felt torn-part of her wanted to help Kurosaki-kun-free him from the darkness-but the other part of her wanted to run and just keep running.

She couldn't do this anymore.

It was too much for a young girl to take.

()()()

Pity. Indeed it was quite a pity that the girl had fled as fast as she had-Aizen had thought that surely the love she held for her dearest Kurosaki-kun would have won out over her fear of the darkness.

Believed that Inoue Orihime had learned-

No matter. There was another-better suited in the long run.

A stronger emotion than love

And far better suited for his long term goals.

()()()

Electric blue eyes snapped open…

It had nothing to do with destiny or some such crap-nothing to do with revenge or blood lust although he still had a healthy appreciation for it making others cower and bleed before him.

But no this was different. Not quite indescribable but-

He wasn't dead-wounded and had one hell of a headache (which was a bit strange since he had never had one before)

Headaches were for humans and shinigami not hollows-nevertheless there was in fact a horrible pain in his head-he didn't have amnesia or anything stupid like that-the pure white sand was all the answer Grimmjow Jeagerjaques needed.

Several buildings and towers had been reduced to nothing but rubble and dust.

There were the faintest traces of spiritual energy in the air, which led Grimmjow to conclude that there were other survivors-not that he gave two shits about them.

Still-something had to be done about this damn headache.

()()()

Standing up with slight difficulty due to the rather large wound in his side which hadn't fully healed yet-not that Grimmjow gave a shit about that either-such was the price to pay for letting his pride and arrogance get the best of him.

Not that he would admit it out loud.

"_Look at you, the hollow who was pitied and spared by the ryoka wonder boy."_

"_WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?"_

Grimmjow snarled out and looked around, ready to give the one who dared to mock him an extra special greeting with his Gran Rey Cero.

"_Now that I have your attention we can continue, Grimmjow."_

The voice was unmistakable

"_Aizen!"_

"_And even now you show no respect for me, Grimmjow."_

It was strange. The damn shinigami who believed he was a god who could order hollows around felt incredibly close by.

Electric blue eyes swept the area once more.

Nothing.

"_I am where you would at least expect me to be, Grimmjow."_

What the fuck was this shit seriously?

Grimmjow had thought the man to be long gone by now-believed Kurosaki and his little human entourage would have accomplished what those shinigami bastards had failed to do.

Could it be that the orange haired substitute had failed?

Why the fuck did Grimmjow care anyway? 

He didn't!

Pain flared in his head and in his side once again.

"_Pay attention, Grimmjow."_

Why he had let all that time go by-wasted plenty of opportunities when he could have-

"_Even now you are no match for me, Grimmjow."_

Grimmjow was pissed-no he was fuming fucking furious!

What the hell was Aizen up to this time?

If he should continue to walk though the familiar white sands would he come across that bastard Tousen and that snake Gin too?

Grimmjow wouldn't waste time asking Aizen what he wanted.

Aizen could kiss his hollow ass!

()()()

Always choosing to be twice as stubborn and difficult compared to other hollows it was indeed a bit of a challenge.

But not impossible.

No it was not impossible to get his former 6th Espada to cooperate.

Yes_his_-for Aizen still held power over Grimmjow and he would use the connection for his own purposes-as he saw fit to use them.

()()()

It wouldn't be much longer now-the Ryoka was falling-no had fallen-nothing but a mere shell remained now-Aizen could tell Kurosaki Ichigo anything and-

()()()

"_Everything you have ever known was a lie and everyone you have ever known they are now free to live their lives without pain-without disappointment-they are much better off with out you. You know this-deep down in your heart you have always known this."_

()()()

Byakuya was reminded once again of why he had always held a certain dislike towards humans-

Stupid-foolish and would not leave well enough alone

It was not that he did not care-not that he wished harm on Kurosaki Ichigo

As annoying as the disrespectful orange youth tended to be-not quite against his will Byakuya had developed a bond of sorts with the troublesome Ryoka but still-

"Rukia I can understand your concern but is it really necessary to bring all of these people into my home and disrupt my afternoon tea?"

The petite raven-haired woman bowed her head. "Forgive me Nii-sama but they had no where else to go."

Ridiculous. Soul Society was not some small little hut on a remote deserted island it was-

Byakuya was not a heartless individual but honestly what did Inoue Orihime hope to accomplish by crying on to Rukia's shoulder.

And what did Rukia think she would accomplish by consoling the human girl?

And what was the point of the rather large human and the Quincy-he understood they traveled in packs but really-

"Do not lie to me Rukia there are plenty of places in Soul Society far better suited for this band of-

"Oh lighten up Kuchiki, you know you miss Ichigo too."

Perfectly threaded brow twitching Byakuya bit back a snarl as Zaraki had once again (this would make the it 5th time this week) climbed through his window-

The little pink-haired spitfire of a vice captain perched on the man's shoulder.

"Ichi, ichi we all miss ichi but no one misses him as much as you right Ken-chan?"

()()()

It was worse than admitting defeat-much worse-

No matter where he traveled-no matter how hard he had tried to block out the sounds-it was pointless.

Aizen was everywhere

Grimmjow couldn't even focus on hunting down prey because the self righteous bastard was everywhere he turned-

Taunting and mocking

"_Reduced to hunting for food like half starved alley cat-it is clear now more than ever why the Ryoka spared you-_

All mighty powerful god or not Grimmjow didn't care he would locate Aizen and he would-

"_Tell me Grimmjow what did you think would happen? If a mere Ryoka could practically turn you into a defenseless kitten-_

Grimmjow was well past the point of snarling-he was down on all fours and growling-

Indeed if some poor human or shinigami bastard was in the area they would no doubt have crapped their pants at that moment-

"_Or could it be-_

Aizen did not finish his sentence but the pain in Grimmjow's head had returned ten fold-

Thank fully his stomach was almost fully healed now

How many days or weeks had passed the former Espada did not know.

It felt like he was going in circles-

Endless white sand

And even when he had tried to open-

"_Only I can release you from your inner prison Grimmjow but first you must release me from mine."_

()()()

The darkness had morphed into a bright flashing light and at first it felt like Ichigo was waking up-rising to greet a new day after being trapped for so long

There was figure in the distance

Ichigo could only make out the eyes

He couldn't look away-he felt entranced-

And then the pull came again but this one felt familiar some how-

Yet he could not place it

Deciding he was quite tiered of pointless guessing games Ichigo ran towards the figure

()()()

While the children had run off to Soul Society for comfort and help-Yoruichi had taken it upon herself to watch over the orange haired teen who was once again lying in the bed-unmoving-the dark energy lashing at his tanned and tone flesh-leaving tiny welts and scratches-

She cursed Isshin for leaving at such a time-now more than ever Ichigo needed his father-

Yoruichi let out a sigh and shifted into her feline form.

For reasons that Kisuke still hadn't properly explained the dark twisted energy could not bring harm to small children or animals-

With a light pounce which would have surely woken the orange youth at any other time-Yoruichi settled herself on his stomach

Golden eyes narrowing, tail swaying

"You can get past this Ichigo because you are just like her."

()()()

His body was moving on its own-

No-Grimmjow had become a puppet now

The tiny cells in his brain being pulled like set of strings

One string

His left foot would move

Pull another string

His right foot would move

Then another would make him sit up even though all Grimmjow really wanted to do was sleep-

How had he become so incredibly fucking lame it was probably due-no it was the fault of Aizen

Grimmjow couldn't explain it but the control the bastard had over him now was unlike like anything else he had experienced before-

He was walking-no marching now-yes marching through the pure white sand although in all honesty there was nothing pure about this place-

Grimmjow felt like his brain might explode now-the pain had intensified once more-

An image swam before his vision-

A dark room-no a hole-a black hole

()()()

Enemies' reaching a common ground-calling a truce was rare but not unheard of-

()()()

A crashing sound could be heard in the dead of night

It was coming from the abandoned house again-

The family that had lived their-the Kurosaki's had fled months ago and all that remained were

()()()

Vicious grin, sharp mask-clearly a hollow-clearly an enemy-

She swallowed hard wondering how the creature had gotten into her private sleeping quarters-

Rather impressed that the being had been able to get past Toshiro-

But when the enemy opened it's mouth-saying her name-

Hinamori did not care why he had a different face and body-

She would know that soft-spoken baritone anywhere

"Aizen-taichou."

()()()

Once again his time spent in Soul Society under the guise of the 'good captain' had proven its use-

Poor sweet misguided Hiamori-kun so far gone from reality-

Indeed she had been one of his best projects to date-

Aizen could tell the young girl to leap to her death-to kill her child hood friend-to cut her hair and Hinamori-kun would do it.

()()()

Cries and screams could be heard all through out Soul Society-

The alarm announcing an intruder had gone off and every captain, vice captain and member of the 13 divisions had risen from their beds and ran out into the night-blades at the ready-

Ready to strike down the enemy who dared to trespass-who dared to ruin their peaceful existence once more-

()()()

But they were too late

()()()

The rats were scurrying now-crashing into each other-clawing and biting-

()()()

A hand reaching out from the darkness-

Just as Grimmjow was about to fire an attack-

His vision faded from him completely-

And at first he thought that the bastard Tousen had finally decided to show him self but no-

This was something different-something

()()()

It would take some time to adjust but Aizen never intended to-

()()()

Ichigo felt something kick him in the abdomen-it felt a lot like a boot?

Cinnamon and coffee colored eyes fluttered open.

The orange haired teen sat up and rubbed his head.

It felt like he had been sleeping for an eternity

Ichigo made a move to look at his alarm clock only to find-

()()()

Aizen had to play this out carefully-everything had to be exact-one small error could ruin everything

()()()

Forget sleeping-Ichigo felt like he had woken up from a bad nightmare-

The spirit energy that lingered not only in his bedroom but with in the whole area-

Ichigo knew this energy-had felt it many times before-it was unmistakable-

Grin unmistakable

Ichigo didn't really understand but-

()()()

The wild laughter-bordering along the lines of insanity-

The figure threw his head back and laughed and all Ichigo could do was stand there with wide eyes

After a moment or two…

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Grimmjow?"

"Betcha didn't expect to find me here huh, Kurosaki?"

()()()

Ichigo had been out of it for awhile. Yes this was true but he hadn't been so out of it that he had forgotten-

He eyed the blue haired arrancar strangely-wondering if he really hadn't woken up after all but was-

()()()

"_Damn it Kurosaki! What the hell do you think you're doing? That ain't me!"_

_Mocking laughter "He can not hear you Grimmjow."_

"_Aizen!"_

_More mocking laughter. "You needn't worry so much Grimmjow-now you and the Ryoka boy wonder can both get your happy ending."_

()()()

The voice had come again-whispering-almost singing

"_You can trust him. Grimmjow will not harm you."_

A smile stretched across Ichigo's face and he moved to embrace the Espada.

"_Hai, Aizen-sama."_

()()()

**FIN**

_Ducks flaming torches and flying daggers. And this is why I don't write canon. _

_Thank you for reading_

~SLY~


End file.
